DAyOfthedeceased
Okay my name is Isaac Carlhoun I own a Roblox account called ((undisclosed)) I am here to report a disturbance with an account that is very strange it is unique to other wannabes infact I would even say it is not a wannabe and actually real myth due to my experience with him his account name is DAyOfthedeceased a very creepy name deceased meaning dead so you get the idea his account was created a couple of week's ago so where do I start of course he has a youtube account also called DAyOfthedeceased also you can find it on his status his status also say "death will do us all" upon close inspection I checked his followers Z00ZY_Q is following the guy Z00ZY_Q is the assistant of G0Z which is a very well known myth so. I was speaking to my friend on a group that we made in chat his username will remain private for now we were looking up myth games to join and we found a game called "The Deep and Forgotten Land" so we did join it when we did it looks like every wannabe game made it is not detailed and the graphics are absolutely rubbish it has a forest with many free models ((dead body's)) everything is free models there so it is a quick game made so we go to the house and you suddenly get lag spikes for some unknown reason there is a cave made out of lava and has a teleport destination to it it teleports you to another game called "worship thy" which has a weird red fog around the baseplate itself it has a broken building that is painted red and black when we went into it there was blood raining from the ceiling and another free model dead person then the sky was moving it think the sky itself was from Mugen a model maker but besides that it was creepy im not saying check these places out for they do get creepy im not going into full detail but here we go so there is another teleporter that takes you to a place called "The Empires grave" it has many crosses and a big cross at the back with more free model people hanging off of it an it also has a pentagram and the bottom that is for Satanism then it takes you to his last game "back to the olden days I go" there is a black fog that you can barely see anything really but we laughed through for how rubbish the games were and went back to the "The Deep and Forgotten Land" to look for some hidden secrets and then that's when he joined DAyOfthedeceased joined our game we freaked out and then my friend started to call him "fake myth" "impersonator" to his face and he said something that was hashtagged and my friend left instantly it was not a ban for he went offline he never came back on yet then he said something to me "don't worry he has not been killed yet" I freaked the hell out and left the game as fast as I could freaking out later that day I had calmed down and had messaged my friend a dozen times "are you there? dude pls answer" but he was still offline ((note:this was 4 hours later my friend normally is on often)) so I decided to look for some further information I checked user names and then 6 accounts popped up I cant tell if he made them or not but they were creepy the names were "DAykilledme" actually I forgot the names thats the only one I can remember his status had a youtube link and when I cliked on the link well I copied it and pasted It into youtube It came up with a video saying "I have returned" it has a guy with a some sort of gasmask you cannot see his face but it is weird it has a sad music to it aswell and he just start's to laugh at the camera and ends it creepy stuff but im most scared for my friend tho he has not been online for a day now im very creeped out I hope people see this and read it I need to spread the word about this guy so we can get him banned off roblox pls help me do this so he does not do anything to anyone again Category:Games Category:Entities